Closer
by mistressofdarkness666
Summary: "You came back", I whispered quietly. She was closer now, so much closer than I imagined she'd ever be to me again. "Always will", she leaned over brushing my cheek with her hand. "Closer", I whispered and she leaned forward more. I closed my eyes.AliceOC


Hey everybody! The title of this story is from the song by Kings of Leon. I came up with the idea for this one shot while listening to the song and looking through some of my old fan fiction. Please enjoy!

**Stranded in the spooky town  
>Stop lights are swaying and the phone lines are down<br>The floor is crackling cold  
>She took my heart, I think she took my soul<br>With the moon I run  
>Far from the carnage of the fiery sun<strong>

**Driven by the strangle of vein  
>Showing no mercy, I'd do it again<br>Open up your eye  
>You keep on crying, baby, I'll bleed you dry<br>The skies, they blink at me  
>I see a storm bubbling up from the sea<strong>

**And it's coming closer**

**You shimmy shook my bone  
>Leaving me stranded, all in love on my own<br>Do you think of me?  
>Where am I now, baby, where do I sleep?<br>Feels so good, but I'm old  
>Two thousand years of chasing, taking its toll<strong>

**And it's coming closer**

**Kings of Leon "Closer"**

"You have to wake up now", I kept my eyes closed and my breathing slow.

"She's just going to ignore you", her huff of breath from frustration filled the air. The gentle steps disappeared from my bed and the click of the door resonated through the entire room. Soon silence filled the home and I gently opened my eyes meeting her beautiful gold eyes.

"You came", I whispered gently and her beautiful smile light up her face.

"I can't stand a day being away from you", she whispered back her heels silently taping the ground. I sat up in my bed as she gently sat next to me. Her hand brushed my colored purple hair behind my ear. "I never thought I'd love someone so different like you", I grinned at her and she returned it back.

"I never thought I would love someone like you", I whispered back and she chuckled.

"Like me; you didn't know people like me existed", I nodded as she gently brushed her hand along my bare arm. A shiver ran down my spine and goose bumps lifted up from her cool touch.

"You're beautiful", I whispered as I study her perfect face. There were no creases, no wrinkles, no sunspots; she was like a porcelain doll with perfect creamy white skin. Her eyes danced and sparkled making my heart beat faster. Her eyes were the first thing I ever saw of her.

"_Come on", my friend Mary ordered me as she rushed through the busy crowds of Seattle to her car. The thunder rumbled above warning of us; once again, the impending storm ahead._

"_I'm coming", I muttered quietly as I pushed through the crowds trying to keep up with her long heeled legs. My sneaker clad feet padded faster until the lightening hit and ran began to pour down. People let out squeals and began running. I gasped as I hit the ground from being pushed. I lay there motionless before yanking myself and searched through the crowd for my cousin. I yelled out her name but she did not answer me; she had been carried away in the crowds._

_I shivered as my clothes began to become soaked from the rain; I chose the wrong day to where a white shirt._

"_Are you alright", a bell like voice filled my ears from behind. I shot around my purple hair covering my eyes. I pushed it out my eyes and my heart stuttered when I met her beautiful eyes. They were like a gold I had never seen before; shining bright and beautiful. I gulped and her gorgeous lips broke into a mind boggling smile._

"_I'm…fine" I muttered trying to form a coherent sentence._

"_Nice to finally meet you", she said and held out her hand. I took her hand and gasped when electricity tingled down my arm and into my whole body. I didn't know what she meant by finally; it was like she knew I was coming, like she knew who I was always. "I'm Alice", I nodded to her and she grinned at me again. "How about we find a dry place to stand", I followed her under a building my eyes fixated on her and unable to be taken from her. My eyes have barely left her since I met her._

"We're leaving", I looked back from the window from her with a gasp. I began to become choked up with the thought of her being gone from me…forever.

"Don't", I whispered tears filling in my eyes. She looked up into my eyes with pain in hers.

"I'm sorry", she whispered quietly.

"Please don't go…I need you", I whispered. I grabbed her hand holding it tightly trying to keep her next to me forever. Her hand brushed my cheek wiping at my tears. "Let me go with you", I begged getting on my knees in my bed trying to pull her closer.

"I…" she went quiet her eyes filling with thought.

"I love you", I whispered trying to convince her.

"No…I'm so sorry", she pulled her hand from mine her eyes looking pained.

"Don't go", I whispered over and over again trying to get her to come closer again.

"We'll see each other again…I promise you", she gave me a sad smile brushing her hand along mine. When I blinked, she was gone…

Three Years Later

I gently lifted up the hot chocolate to my lips letting it warm my cold body. My eyes shifted from the outside to the people in the small diner here in New York. I sighed my eyes looking down at my scarred arms. The quick deep slashes of a knife were obvious to anyone. I tugged at my sleeves but it was impossible for the sleeves to go down long enough to hide them from the world around me.

I took another sip of my drink my eyes sad eyes looking at the rain outside the diner. My heart felt empty; like there was nothing there except air. The day she left I ran away; as fast as I could and I never have looked back since. Every scar on my body was from bad relationships with men; trying to hide my true feelings of emptiness with false ones. The beatings didn't hurt anymore; eventually they became my only true feelings. The pain was the only thing that made me feel alive again.

The bell dinged gently but I ignored the noise and kept looking outside. I dragged my hand along the soft fabric of my scarf. My thoughts went to the gun in my pocket. I licked my lips at the thought of what I was going to do when I got home. It would end now; three years was too long. I couldn't survive this feeling anymore. I was ready to end it all; I couldn't take anymore. I dug into my pocket looking for money.

"Nice scarf", I stopped short when the voice came to my ears. I gulped my heart ramming hard into my chest. My eyes slowly looked up into gold eyes. "Looks designer", she whispered softly. Her face wasn't any different; exactly how I remembered it.

"Alice Cullen", I whispered gently staring at her. She stared right back at me her glaze filled with regret but mostly love. Lots of love. "You came back", I whispered quietly. She was closer now, so much closer than I imagined she'd ever be to me again.

"Always will", she whispered leaning over and brushing my cheek with her hand.

"Closer", I whispered and she leaned forward more. I closed my eyes and leaned closer…

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
